


The Heist at Shido Technologies

by FlOrangey



Series: Makoto Niijima Week [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concept Fic, F/M, Heist, Makoto Niijima Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: Operatics, a criminal group shrouded in mystery, pulls a heist on the Shido Technology company.





	The Heist at Shido Technologies

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: Why typing 10K words in three days while sick is a horrible idea. Excuse me while I die.

Makoto Niijima walked the streets of the rougher part of Shibuya, a place she started to become familiar with when she was a police officer and became even more familiar with - sometimes more than she would like - after was unceremoniously removed from the position. She walked the street, passed some men who were laughing and drinking on the side and some girls who were talking, wearing clothes that Makoto would never consider wearing for any reason, and stopped at the sidewalk. There was a club across the street, the large neon sign emblazoned for all to see.

_Le Arsene Quartier_

She let a brief smile cross her face as she read the butchered french and once the crossing sign turned green crossed the street. She entered the club and was greeted by the sound of pounding music and people on the dance floor. It was as expected, busy for a Friday night, and Saturday would be even busier. Makoto walked across the room, stopping at the bar a woman with brown hair was working out.

“Hello.” She said the woman looked up at her.

“What can I get you?” She asked, “Tonight's most popular drink is the Passion Blue Fox. Or would you prefer the Rosemary Maiden? The ladies tonight can't get enough of that one."

“Actually I’m looking for your supervisor.” Makoto explained, “Is he in the office? I have an important delivery for him.”

The woman raised an eyebrow, “Back of the building, near the bathrooms, though you don’t look like much of a delivery girl.” She said. Makoto chose not to reply to her comment, instead thanking the woman for her time and making her way through the club. Sure enough, as she got near the back the music became a little bit quieter, and she stepped into the plain lit hallway and knocked on the door to the office. She stepped back and jumped a bit when she heard what sounded like loud banging and then a loud crash.

Makoto blinked a few times, wondering if everything was okay, then the door opened and a familiar fluffy haired face was standing in the doorway. Seeing her made a smile form on his face. “Well if it isn’t my favorite person. Come in.” He said.

Makoto did so and Akira closed the door behind him, locking the door. He then pressed a few keys on his keyboard and Makoto saw the light on the security camera turn off. He then wrapped her arms around her and gave her a light kiss. “Hey.” He said.

Makoto felt her face turn red, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” She said.

“Nah, just the usual paperwork. The worst thing about a Friday. Bills, budgets, orders. I’ll never understand why the same bottle of alcohol can have three different barcodes.” He said. He lifted a hand up and brushed the hair out of her face. “Getting a surprise visit from you makes it a bit better...but you normally don’t visit me at work unless you found a job we’re getting a thunderstorm. And last I checked it wasn’t raining.”

Makoto’s smile faded. “You’re right.” She said and stepped back so she could reach into her pocket and pulled out a black and red card. “This was you know where.”

Makoto walked over and took a seat at Akira’s work desk, the young twenty-something hovered over her to see what she was doing. “No message or anything. At least not at first glance.” He said as Makoto took out a pen and clicked a small button on the side. A blue light emitted from the top and shined the light on it. Letters appeared and Makoto frowned.

“What’s it say?”

Makoto held up a hand and continued to look at the card, then flipped it on the back and checked for more letters. There were several and she reached for a piece of paper and began to write everything down. Akira grinned and went back to his work for several more minutes until Makoto put down her pen and looked at him. “Okay, I got it.” She said, “And honestly Akira, this is a big one.”

He looked at her, “How big?”

Makoto pulled out her phone and brought the location up and showed it to him. His reaction was exactly what she expected, “Shido Technologies.” The smirk on his face was as wide as a Cheshire cat.

* * *

 Makoto’s relationship with the members of Operatics was hit and miss, but as the year went by it was more on the hit side. At least that was her observation, she had no idea if they were planning to stab her in the back or not and if they did she could not really blame them. During her years on the police force, she spent more than a fair share of her time trying to identify and have them taken to justice. However after everything that happened she found herself thrown out of one family and welcomed into another.

She was not sure why. Maybe it was partly to keep tabs on her. Maybe it was because, as she learned later, some of them had attended the same high school as her. Regardless, her skills had proven invaluable to their missions.

What it did not do was make meeting up with them in a casual setting any less awkward and she found herself jumping a mile when Ann tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey! You still there Makoto?”

“Huh?” Makoto asked staring at the blonde in front of her. She shook her head and pushed a free strand of hair behind her head. “Sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

Ann groaned, “Again? You really need to stop doing that.”

“Sorry, I guess work is on my mind.”

“Well forget about work for a little while. Geeze that’s all you do. Think about work and do work, it’s a really bad habit, you know that?”

“I got it from my sister.”

“Well you don’t live with your sister anymore, you live with your boyfriend. Take a page out of his book, hell even mine, and leave the work side of your brain for when you’re actually on the job.” Ann gave her a grin, “Trust me, it’ll lower your stress level and decrease your chance of wrinkles.”

Makoto found herself bringing her hand up to her face, but stopped when Ann shoved a bright blue dress into her arms. “What?”

“Try it on,” Ann said. Makoto held it up to herself and her face flushed. The dress was short. Very short. And had a v-neck that sent alarm bells off in her brain.

“I-I don’t think this is very appropriate.”

“Come on, it’ll be fine. I made sure it was exactly your size.” She said. Makoto shook her head.

“No this isn’t-”

“Makoto, I’ve seen the clothes you keep at Akira’s apartment. They’re so boring. It’s all business or semi-formal, I think you only have like one cute outfit. You need to wear something a little more fun.”

Makoto frowned. On one hand, Ann was right, on the other hand, she felt like she had just been insulted. “I have two cute outfits.” She corrected. Ann groaned.

“Yeah and that’s not enough. And you don’t have anything sexy. We need to fix that.”

The two girls glared at each other for a bit before Makoto resigned herself to Ann’s insistence. “If I try on the dress, will you stop complaining about my wardrobe?”

“For today.”

Makoto continued to glare at her but sighed. “Fine.”

“Oh and,” Ann paused and held out another dress for her, a sequin black one that was also far shorter than Makoto was comfortable wearing. She could not help but notice it was a somewhat see-through in a few areas, mainly around the lower half of her stomach. “This one too. I won’t bug you for a week if you try this one too.”

Makoto found herself agree if only because she was tired of Ann annoying her about her wardrobe at every opportunity. She took the dress. “Deal. Now, where’s the dressing rooms?”

Ann grinned and walked with her to the dressing room. They got their number and stepped inside. Ann insisted on helping Makoto change so she could get an up close and personal look at each of them. Makoto found herself wondering if Ann was enjoying this way more than she was. No, she was positive Ann was enjoying this way more than she was. The grin on her face when she put on the light blue dress with the ridiculously low v-neck made it obvious.

“Nice!” Ann said nodding in approval. “I think a darker blue would suit you more, the brighter color drowns out your eyes.”

“I hate this neckline.”

“It looks great on you,” Ann said standing up and having Makoto turn from the mirror to her. Ann frowned as she looked it over. “We’ll need some fabric tape to make sure it stays in place or-”

“Can I try on the other one please?” Makoto said, unable to hide the desperation to get out of the overly revealing dress from her voice. She saw Ann’s shoulders drop, but nodded. Makoto ripped the impossibly short dressed off her as fast as she could and threw it at Ann. She then, after much debate and finding herself not looking forward to it, tried on the black sequin dress.

To her surprise she found the dress to not look as revealing as she thought when she put it on. She had a feeling she would be wearing at least a black shirt and shorts underneath it, but it was not as bad as she expected. It seemed to glitter a little in the light. She found herself smiling and jumped when Ann put her hands on her shoulders.

“Fancy.” She said then after a few seconds added, “Not exactly dance club attire but you could easily wear that to some kind of party.”

“It seems a little too showy for a formal gathering.”

“Not really. I’ve seen way worse at formal events.” Ann said then frowned for a second. “You know, you might be able to wear it for work too.”

Makoto frowned, “Really.” She had a feeling she knew what Ann was thinking about. “I imagine something like this would make me stand out too much.”

“Not really. If anything you’d blend in so much no one would notice you.” Ann said. Makoto considered it and nodded in agreement.

“No one would really think twice about seeing a small young woman in a black dress.” She said, mulling it over then grinned. “Unlike a certain blonde with a flair for red who can get the attention of anyone she wants.”

“Yeah that Ryuji is quite the attention grabber,” Ann said then laughed as Makoto giggled at the terrible joke.

* * *

 “Futaba you get that info we needed?”

Futaba rolled her eyes. “You have a bad habit of starting these meetings with dumb questions.” She said as she opened her laptop and brought up the information she had hacked from the Shido Technologies database. When Akira asked her to get information about upcoming events and the layout of the building, she almost laughed. When she did hack into their database, she did laugh.

“For a company that prides itself on internet security, it has a piss poor system.” She said. “I got layouts of the building, the exact location of every security camera, the staff's health insurance, and customers credit card information-”

Everyone in the room stared at Futaba as she said the last two. She looked up at them. “What?”

“I don’t think we need those last two,” Makoto said. Haru nodded in agreement.

“Yes. We’re stealing from criminals, we’re not stealing people's private information.”

“Alright,” Futaba said and pressed one button. “I deleted the customer’s credit information, but I’m keeping these health insurance details and leaking them to the media. There’s some insane shit in here that’s not good for any half-decent person working for them.”

“No leaks until after the mission.” Akira told her, “Now bring up the layouts and get the screen up.”

Futaba nodded and connected her laptop to the projector so they could all look at it together. Ryuji whistled as he saw several blueprints of the building crop up.

“Damn, that’s one huge building.” He commented.

“That’s an understatement.” Futaba said, “The building is somewhere in the top fifty tallest buildings in Tokyo. The majority of the floors are offices for work staff.” She pressed a button and the image split and zoomed in on two areas. “What we’re looking for is the topmost floor and the basement where the server room is.”

“Why the top?” Haru asked. Futaba was about to answer but Yusuke did first.

“At the topmost part of the building is the party room and Shido's private suite. There’s a party in two weeks and there will be many of the upper elite attending.” Yusuke explained.

“I did hear my father talking about a social event he wanted me to attend.” Haru said, “This is probably it. Probably hoping I’ll find a husband among the elite.”

Ryuji shrugged. “Ah, you don’t need those stuffed up airheads wasting your time.” He said. Haru smiled. “So what are we going to do? Crash the party?”

“Kinda.” Akira said, “The calling card specified Shido Industries has been actively involved in fraudulent activities that have tanked many people's livelihood. We’re to grab that information and leak it to the public.”

“And boy does Shido Technologies have a lot of allegations against them.” Futaba said, “Embezzlement, abuse of workers, fraud...lotta fraud. This place could be renamed Shido the Fraud Company.”

“Oooh I like that,” Ann said, “Maybe after we take their info you can put that on their site Futaba.”

“Ann, you're a genius!”

Makoto looked at everyone as they began to get rowdy until Akira put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. The room died down and become quiet. “Okay, we need a plan. Since Futaba can’t what we want from her computer it’s probably not even connected to their network, so we need to get directly in there and steal it.”

“It’s bound to be in the server room,” Makoto said. Everyone looked at her, “At least that’s my guess. But getting to it might be an issue.”

“From what father has told me Shido is the paranoid type.” Haru spoke up, “So whatever we need to get into that room is probably going to be in his private suite.”

“So then we need to figure out how to sneak into his suite, get the key or whatever, and then get down to the server room,” Ryuji said then grinned. “Aww, that’ll be easy. We’ve done way worse than this.”

“We just need a plan,” Akira said. Futaba nodded and began typing on her keyboard. Makoto had long tried to understand how Futaba could work her magic, not just on the laptop but in her brain, but the girl was tight-lipped on any of her secrets. The only person she shared them with was Akira, who also refused to tell her anything about them. Though he admitted part of that was because he could only understand half of his surrogate sister's train of thought.

Within seconds she was projecting a 3D model of the gathering room, all the tables, and even the piano and dance floor were in the right places. A grin formed on her face as Ann commented how impressed she was and Yusuke began sketching some notes on his sketchbook. After a few seconds, he tapped his pencil against the book and looked up at them.

“We’ll need people at the party.” He said. “At least two, one to distract and another to sneak into Shido's suite and get our key.”

“I volunteer, I’ll already need to be there,” Haru said. The group considered it and Ryuji spoke up.

"If you go, you should be the distraction, people will get suspicious if you disappear for no reason." Ryuji pointed out. Haru nodded in agreement. "Okay if Haru is gonna be there I volunteer to be the guy who sneaks into Shido's room."

Everyone stared at him then Ann sighed. "No offense Ryuji, but you're not exactly subtle. We need someone who will fit in better."

"Sorry Ryuji, Ann's right. We need someone else." Akira said. He frowned as he thought it over. Ann was the best for talking her way into things, but her looks made her stand out like a sore thumb. Yusuke could not navigate a formal setting to save his life if it did not involve art. Futaba was not an option, and he was sending his cat.

Makoto held her hand up when Akira stayed silent for to long. “I’ll do it.” She said and everyone looked at her. She saw Akira’s eyes were wide. “What?”

“You sure?” Akira asked. Makoto nodded.

“You need someone that would look like they can blend in.” She said, “Someone that won’t look out of place there. I could easily set myself in the crowd and sneak into his room when no one is looking.”

She knew what she was suggesting and she saw the frown on Akira’s face. He did not like the idea. “You're positive?” He asked again. Makoto frowned.

“I wouldn’t be suggesting it if I weren’t.” She said. In truth she was not sure, she could list everything that could go wrong, but she knew she was their best shot at getting what they needed. She watched as Akira contemplated it then looked at Futaba.

“Get me a list of every security guard on duty at the party.” He told her, then looked back at Makoto. 

* * *

 “You don’t trust me.”

Makoto said it as she stared up at the ceiling of Akira’s apartment. It was a modest sized two bedroom, though the second bedroom was used more as a cross between a storage room and a guest room Yusuke or Futaba used in every now and again. Akira was finishing up some late night paperwork for the dance club. His cat had climbed onto the bed and was lying next to her. She was scratching his head.

Her statement had Akira freezing for a second. He did not look up at her, but continued to scribble things on the papers.

“I do.” He said. She frowned.

“Not completely,” Makoto said then huffed. “I don't blame you though. How long was I trying to throw you into prison?”

“Six months, two weeks, and four days.”

“You counted.”

“Yeah.”

“The question was rhetorical.”

“I know,” Akira said closing the book and crawling into bed next to her. “I do trust you. What I don’t want is anyone recognizing you.”

“Akira, I worked on the streets pursuing drug dealers and looking for missing children. There’s no bodyguard at a high-class party that’s gonna know my name.”

“You sure?” He asked, “your sister is pretty up there.”

“My sister would never attend an event like this. She’d rather spend all her time locked up in her office than attend a social gathering. She’s not very good at mingling with people.”

Akira thought her words over and added, “Things can change in a year you know.” She said, “You used to say it felt like your sister was obsessed with winning…what if getting to the top means mingling with people she doesn’t like?”

Makoto thought about it a little more than after a little while added, “Even if that were the case, Shido is too high up for even her to reach.” Makoto said then looked at him. Akira thought her words over and after some contemplation laid his head against her shoulder.

“I’d feel better if someone else was with you.”

“Haru will be with me.” She told him. Akira shook his head and in that moment she understood what he meant. “You want to be with me.”

“Just in case some asshole tries to make a move on you.” He told her, a small smirk on his face. Makoto shook her head.

“Absolutely not, you’ll be needed elsewhere.”

“Nah it’ll be fine.” He explained, “Ryuji and Yusuke can guard Futaba with no problem. Ann will be surveying the event constantly to make sure everything goes just right. And honestly, I’d feel better about you being in there if I were nearby.”

Makoto considered his words. She was not sure if he was implying he did not trust her, or if it was simply him as her boyfriend being overprotective. She decided to hope it was the second one, not the first.

“Alright.” She said. Akira ran his fingers down her arm and she adjusted her position a bit so they were a little more comfortable together. “You do have a proper suit right?”

He nodded and lazily pointed to the wall. He was sure his closet was somewhere in that direction.

“And you are going to make your hair look decent right?”

“Ah, now you’re asking for too much.” He said, giving Makoto a smirk. Makoto rolled her eyes, then pulled his glasses off and gave him a light kiss on the nose. “You can put those on the nightstand for me.”

Makoto dropped his glasses back on his face. “Do it yourself.”

He did and rolled over curling up next to her, only moving a little when Morgana protested the closeness and climbed out from between their legs.

* * *

 The plan was simple and in hindsight, it was a good thing Akira was going to be accompanying her to the party. The party was set to begin at nine o’clock, and at ten Shido was supposed to arrive ‘fashionably late’. Haru was to distract the man guarding the entrance to his suite, at which point Makoto was to break in and search around for the key needed to enter the server room. She was to pass it along to Akira who would then go downstairs and give it to Ryuji and Yusuke who would then follow Futaba’s orders. Ann was on surveillance, keeping an eye out from a roof over for any suspicious activity.

 _“Okay, but seriously, how will we know what thing is Shido’s own personal crap.”_ Ryuji had asked.

 _“Just relax and do what I say and we’ll have it in no time.”_ Futaba had said over their private line. Makoto winced and turned down the volume on her earpiece as she waited down the street near the bus station. Akira was with her, playing with the red tie on his black suit. He insisted on the tie, Makoto thought it looked weird with the rest of the piece. “Okay, you two the passes I made you.”

Akira pulled two out of his pocket and gave one to Makoto. “Sure these will work?”

 _“Of course. Ignoring that it’s me who made them, I used_ Noir’s _as a reference. Speaking of, Noir, you in position?”_

_“Yes. Most of the target’s special guests have arrived.”_

_“Alright, time for you two to get in there. Skull,_ Fox _, stay on standby until I run Code: Necro.”_

 _“Code: Necro?”_ Ryuji asked, _“Wait what was that one again?”_

Yusuke could be heard sighing over the speaker and Akira gave Makoto a small smile. “Shall we my dear?”

Makoto nodded and let Akira wrap his arm around her. He was grinning, “Have I told you how much I love this dress?” He asked. She was wearing the black sequin dress she had gotten with Ann over a week ago. She felt her face flush red.

“Yes, but you seem to like trying to get me out of it more.” Makoto pointed out. Akira was still grinning, “Now remember to be on your best behavior.”

“Alright alright. But no promises when we get home.” He said. They walked into the crowd and when they showed their passes were welcomed into the building. Makoto’s eyes glanced around, eyes wide at the sight of the interior. The ceiling was high and she was surprised how much empty space there was. It was almost as though it was designed the way it was just to show have an excuse to have such a large building. She walked into the elevator with Akira and several other partygoers and glanced around at each of them as they looked in front.

The whole scene felt familiar to her, the stuffy air was like when she would try to visit her sister at work and by the time the door opened she felt like she was going to suffocate. She stepped out, Akira having his hand wrapped around her waist.

She looked around. Even with the number of people at the party, it still felt like the room was too large. A woman was playing the piano, and there were several guys in suits talking to each other. She saw Haru nearby with a glass of wine, speaking to a male roughly around her age with bright red hair. She was laughing but even from the distance, Makoto could see she was uncomfortable being near him. She almost wanted to walk over and interrupt the conversation but stopped herself. For the moment she needed to pretend she did not know her.

She felt Akira take her hand in his free one and give it a squeeze. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” She said, “I don’t like that man Haru is talking too.”

There was some silence and then over the earpiece, Ryuji said: _“I don’t like him either.”_

 _“Yeah from what I heard he has a powerful father in the political circle. And a very crooked one too.”_ Futaba chimed in.

_“Sounds like he should be our next target.”_

“Focus on this one first,” Akira muttered. He checked his watch, they had a little less than forty minutes until Shido was to make his appearance. He looked at Makoto, “So, want to pretend we’re having a good time before we get to work?”

“Certainly. Maybe a dance?” She suggested. Akira was still grinning and walked her to the dance floor. She wrapped his arms around his neck and he pulled her a little closer.

* * *

 It was ten minutes past ten o’clock. Makoto saw Akira glancing at his watch since the clock hit. “Oracle?”

 _“He’s coming out,_ ” Futaba said and just as she did they heard someone tapping their glass getting everyone’s attention. The person was a larger man who Makoto recognized was a current member of the Diet.

“Ladies and gentleman, I hope you are enjoying your evening.” He said, “Though I’m sure from the several empty bottles of wine you all are.”

There was laughter, Makoto bit her lip as the man cleared his throat, “And now for the man of the hour. The head of this prestigious company, the man single-handed grew this from a small computer business to the giant in the industry it is today, Masayoshi Shido.”

Sure enough just as the man said so, Shido came down the stairs. He looked the same as he did when Makoto saw him on Futaba’s blueprints, but it was not him that caught her attention, nor was it the two guards that were behind him. It was the woman that was barely a foot away from him. Makoto would recognize the hairstyle or the brown eyes with flecks of red in them anywhere. She heard Akira swear under his breath and without waiting for her to say anything, grabbed her hand and walked with her to a somewhat more condensed part of the room.

“We might have a problem.”

 _“I see her.”_ Futaba said, _“Ugh, I thought Queen said there was no reason for her to be here.”_

Akira looked at Makoto giving her a look, “Well I guess things change in a year.”

“I swear I was sure something like this would not be her thing,” Makoto said. She rubbed her temples together and then it clicked. “Of course. Shido owns the law firm she works at.”

A few seconds later and Futaba chimed in, “Looks like it was leaked a few days back about a lawsuit against Shido Technologies. Maybe your sister took the job.”

“If it would get her ahead of the competition…” Makoto trailed off then added, “...and hiring a woman for the job instead of a man would make him look like a forward-thinking citizen. Of course.”

Akira sighed and shook his head. “Either way, we still have a job to do. Oracle, tell Noir to get into place.” He looked at her, “Don’t take too much time. Get in, there find his key, and get it to Yusuke and Ryuji.”

She frowned, “I thought I was supposed to give it to you.”

“Yeah well, change of plans.” He said and then smirked, “You know how I am with older women.”

He gave her a quick kiss and stepped away from her. Makoto rolled her eyes. She knew exactly where this was going and knew she would be restraining herself from wanting to strangle her boyfriend. She took a deep breath, let it out, and walked into place. She could see the stairs leading to Shido’s private suite, as well as the only person who was guarding them. She saw Haru excusing herself from the man she had been spending the better part of the evening and then down the full glass of wine she had been holding in one gulp.

“Having fun?” Makoto asked. “Was that the guy your father wanted you to meet?”

_“Yes. I don’t like him very much.”_

_“I don’t either.”_ Ryuji could be heard saying. Makoto shook her head as Haru grabbed another glass and drank it down too. She frowned, a little concerned.

“You okay?”

 _“Just getting into character…”_ She said wiping her lips, _“And trying to get the taste of his lips off mine.”_

 _“_ That bad?”

 _“I’ve never met such a disgusting person in my life.”_ There was a brief pause and Makoto watched as Haru straightened her shoulders and put on her best smile. She then began to play her role, walking in a way that made it look like she was swaying, and had a slight limp. Once she got close to the guard she stumbled and the man jumped before catching her. Makoto heard the conversation over her earpiece. Haru was apologizing profusely, pretending she thought she had too much to drink, before explaining that she felt like someone at the party was stalking her and she felt uncomfortable leaving by herself. She heard the man offer to call someone to escort her, but it took little convincing for him to change his mind and personally escort Haru from the party. Makoto watched as they left and she heard Ann groan over the speaker.

_“Man, I wish I could pull that off that kind of acting.”_

_“Don’t be so hard on yourself Panther.”_ Futaba said, _“I mean who needs great acting skills when you got curves?”_

Makoto could hear Ann groan. She then heard Futaba tell her to get moving. There were no other security personnel to the suite. Makoto did not hesitate, trying to look as casual as possible she climbed the short stairs to the next floor. There was a small hallway, with a few other doors lined up, probably for special guests, but Shido’s suite was near the end. It was not hard to miss it. The door had his name on it in gold plating. It was obvious Shido liked the money and power his position gave him.

Makoto tested the door and once confirming it was locked set to begin opening it. “Let me know once you get it unlocked, I’m all set for killing the security cameras in the room.”

Makoto nodded, less to Futaba’s words and more to herself as she set to work picking the lock. It would not be hard, she had known how to pick locks since her father taught her when she was still a kid and it was a skill she continued to develop and master into her adult life. She carefully worked her way as she prodded the lock until she heard a satisfying click that she always liked to hear. “Alright, ready Oracle.”

She heard Futaba count in her ear and once she hit zero pushed the door open. She stepped in and the lights clicked on making her jump. Automatic lights. She looked up at one of the security cameras and saw a light was blinking. “Uh, Oracle?”

_“Relax it’s off. No one can see you, except me.”_

She nodded and looked around the room. Shido’s suite was surprisingly lacking in character. It was what she expected from someone with money, nice sheets and a lot of empty space. His desk was modern, and his bed had nice tan sheets on it. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She needed to find his key to the vaults downstairs. She decided to start in the obvious location, at his desk. She opened one of his drawers and saw a notebook and a couple of pieces of paper. She began flipping through the notebook, stopping on a few pages when she saw notes.

She saw details about a case Akira had told her about a long time ago. She frowned at it and snapped the notebook shut. She closed the drawer and opened another. It had folders in it with various amounts of information. He had a disturbing amount of information on his fellow colleagues, yet there was no key. She looked up at his desk and saw his laptop. “Oracle, can you hack the laptop? Maybe the key is not a physical one.”

 _“I’ll get on it.”_ She said. Makoto continued to keep looking. Checking the remaining shelves on the desk and then moving over to the bed she paused. She looked at the pillow, and after a few seconds of contemplation moved the sheets and then lifted up the pillow up. Nothing. She shrugged and carefully reorientated the pillow and bed sheets back into place. She then brought her attention to the nightstand and checked inside. All it contained was a bible that had accumulated dust on the cover.

She checked his closet and found business suits, sweatpants, and even the ugliest swim trunks she had ever seen, but no sign of any kind of key.

Makoto grunted and brought her hand up to her temples. There was nothing in the room. No physical key or any card key. _“Queen, I can’t find anything on the computer either.”_

“Then there’s no key in here.” She muttered looking around the room.

_“But there has to be. Where else could it be?”_

Makoto’s eyes fell on the computer. She walked over to the desk and sat down. “Oracle, does this computer have access to the security cameras?”

_“Yes.”_

“Can you play footage from today, at least the last three hours?”

_“What’s that gonna do?”_

“I have a hunch. Bring it up.” She ordered and Futaba did as instructed. “Now start playing it, and speed it up, we don’t have a lot of time.”

She did so and Makoto frowned as she watched the footage. She leaned forward as she watched Shido, the frown on her face becoming deeper as she watched Shido speak to her sister. Why her sister was even in that room she will never know but judging by how she was sitting, legs crossed and leaned back, they must have been talking about the lawsuit Futaba had mentioned earlier. She watched as Shido slammed his fist on the desk, her sister unmoving. She then watched as someone else entered Shido’s room, as though to inform him he was late for his own party.

She then saw him go over to his nightstand and Makoto’s eyes widened. “Stop.” She said. “Rewind to just before he goes to that stand and slow it down a little bit.”

She waited as Futaba did so and she saw him open the drawer and pull something out. He then placed it in his pocket. “Again. Zoom in.”

She heard Futaba groan but followed her command and watched again as Shido pulled something out of his nightstand drawer and placed it in his jacket pocket. Something small. And it was definitely not a decorative tissue. She blinked and stood up. “Shido has the key.”

“Hey!”

Makoto jumped and turned around to see a security guard standing in the doorway. “What are you doing here?”

Makoto had a feeling the question was just a formality, a feeling confirmed as he walked over to her. He reached out to grab her and on instinct, she grabbed his hand, turned into him and jabbed her shoulder into his stomach and then flipped him onto his back. Then without hesitating, she slammed her fist into his face, knocking him out.

Makoto felt relieved she was wearing gloves and shook out her hand before bringing it up to her ear. “Oracle, did you hear me?”

* * *

  _"Shido has the key."_

_“What?”_

_“It’s on his person.”_

Akira had not approached Sae just yet, however, he was watching the scene playing out in front of him from a distance. Shido was talking to several men, and one of them was not so discreetly attempting to flirt with the woman. Said woman looked like she was trying to keep herself from bashing him in the face. Akira took a small sip of the red wine he had taken from a server to make himself look less conspicuous as he listened to Makoto and Futaba.

_“You’re sure? Positive?”_

_“Yes. It looks like he grabbed it before going out for the party. It’s in his front jacket pocket.”_ She explained. _“Ugh, what are we gonna do?”_

Akira took another sip on the wine. “Just gonna have to take it from him.”

 _“Joker.”_ Ann said, _“The guard escorting Noir is making his way back to the floor.”_

Akira cursed their luck and after some thinking came up with an idea. “Queen, get out of his suite and wait by the dance floor.”

_“What are you doing?”_

“Something really stupid.” He said and overheard his girlfriend protest only to mute it and make his way over. The group was talking, Sae looked unamused by the discussion, in fact, she seemed almost annoyed. He grinned. “Excuse me?” He said loud enough to get the group of four’s attention. “Do my eyes deceive me? Are you Sae Niijima? The first woman prosecutor of the SID?”

He saw a reaction he was hoping for, pure confusion at his sudden presence. He glanced up at Shido and saw the mild annoyance on his face. He did not recognize him. On one hand, Akira was grateful, on the other it made him want to just break character and slug him in the face.

“Yes.” Sae said, “Who are you?”

“Yes, who are you?” Shido asked, “I feel like I’ve seen your face before, but you look far too young to be someone I would waste time with.”

“Just a fan.” Akira said, giving Shido a cheeky grin before turning his attention back to Sae, “The moment I saw you Niijima-sama, I knew I needed to speak to you. My sister, may god rest her soul, was a huge fan. Kept me on the phone for hours talking about how she wished she could be as successful as you are. It’s difficult for a woman to be respected in your field.”

“I see… Thank you, that’s very kind.” Sae said, “It is true what you say, I do find myself working far more hours for even half the recognition of my male peers.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. The powers are are quite...old in their thinking.” He paused then added, “I’ve also heard that you were taking care of a younger sister. She must love you very much.”

He saw Sae’s face turn red and she looked away from him. He frowned. “I’m sorry, did I-”

“Excuse me, but what business do you have speaking to her?” Shido asked getting Akira’s attention. He was looking right at him and then Akira saw it, a glimmer of recognition. “Who are you?”

Perfect. Akira stepped forward holding out his hand. “My name is-” he tripped and heard the people gasp as the red wine spilled all over Shido’s suit. Akira acted quickly, “Oh shit! I’m so sorry, let me-” He took his jacket off and proceeded to try and wipe the stain off Shido’s shirt. The bald man gave him a glare so deadly Akira felt the blood drain from his face, he then felt himself being grabbed and pulled back. “Hey!”

“Enough, let him go!” Sae said, motioning to the man that attempted to restrain him. He let him go and Akira stumbled away, moving his hands to his pockets, slouching over.

“I’m...sorry.” He said. Shido was still glaring at him.

“You know what’s good for you, you’ll get out of my sight.” He said. Akira winced and looked at Sae who kept her gaze down as though pretending he was not there. He nodded and gave them a small bow.

“It was nice meeting you Niijima-sama.” He said then hurried away. Once he was far enough away he smirked and looked at the USB in his hand. He lifted a hand up to his ear and unmuted his speaker.

“Got it.”

 _“What the hell was that?!”_ He heard Futaba scream in his ear. He chuckled to himself and crossed the floor.

* * *

 As Shido swore profusely at the mess ‘that brat’ did to his suit, Sae found herself turning around and watching him disappear into the crowd. She frowned and once Shido shoved an associate off himself and said he would go change, excused herself to follow after him. 

* * *

 Akira found Makoto near the dance floor like he told her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped then sighed in relief at his presence. “Don’t do that.” She said. He chuckled and took her hand frowning as he felt something on her black gloves. “its blood. A guard came into Shido’s room while I was there.”

Akira stared at her and swore under his breath. “Are you okay?”

“I never said it was mine.” Makoto told him, “I knocked him out and hid him in the closet but they're bound to find him eventually.”

“Then we need to move fast.” He said placing the USB in her hand. “There’s the key, get it to Skull and Fox, they can take care of everything else. Noir should be with them.”

 _“After you get the key to the guys, you and Noir are to leave the area, got it?”_ Futaba asked.

“You’re sure?”

“I’m not putting you in any unnecessary danger,” Akira said. Makoto played the role she was supposed to and that was more than enough. He squeezed her hand and leaned into to give her a long kiss. He then pulled away, “I promise I will be behind you soon.”

Makoto frowned. She had a feeling something was going to go wrong, but she nodded and took the drive in her clean hand. She returned his kiss with a quick one on the cheek. “You better be behind me.” She said, before turning and walking away from the dance floor. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she left the crowd and pressed the button on the elevator. She waited and stepped aside to let some people who were just arriving at the party out before going back in and pressing for the ground floor.

Her heart stopped when she saw her sister approaching Akira, just as the door closed. She wanted to stop the elevator and get out, but she stopped herself. She needed to keep their mission going, not stop because the one person she thought she would never see again was now speaking to her boyfriend.

The elevator reached the bottom floor and she stepped out. Most of the crowd was now inside so no one questioned anything when she stepped outside, the cool air hitting her face. She took a deep breath and let it out then started walking down the street. Ann confirmed no one was following her so it was okay to turn the corner she was supposed to meet up with Ryuji, Yusuke, and Haru.

She sighed when she saw Yusuke sketching and Ryuji and Haru making out at their meetup point. Futaba was the only one who appeared to actually be doing her job. She cleared her throat and the two jumped, Ryuji slamming his head. “Ow!”

Yusuke looked up, “Well?”

Makoto held up the usb drive. Yusuke took it, then Futaba nabbed it from him and looked it over. She grinned.

“Huh, I was expecting something fancier.” She said then tossed it back to Yusuke who almost dropped it. “Alright minions, get to work. We have private data to get.”

“Right. Let’s go!” Ryuji said, a look of glee on his face. Makoto watched as the three left, leaving her and Haru, who frowned when she saw her face.

“Is everything okay Queen?” She asked. Makoto turned around and watched as the others broke into the back of the building and went into the basement. She took a deep breath then let it out and nodded. Everything was fine.

Akira was going to be okay. Haru spoke up again. “Come on, we should hurry and get out of here.”

“Y-you’re right.” She said. She needed to get out of her formal dress and into something more comfortable. She followed Haru down the street and into a nearby parking lot. She sat in the passenger seat as Haru started the car and they got drove onto the street. She put her hand up to her earpiece, “Joker? Can you hear me?”

She frowned when she got no answer. He must have muted them.

“Futaba says she can’t hear Joker either,” Haru said. Makoto bit her lip.

* * *

 Akira ran his fingers through his hair. Sae had made him sit down with him to talk and while he kept the confident smirk on his face he found himself screaming on the inside that he should leave as quickly as he could. He had seen how Shido’s face changed when he got a good look at him, he knew he was going to be recognized. Sae had requested drinks and the server placed red wine in front of Akira.

“I thought you’d like it since you ‘tripped’ and spilled your last drink all over Shido.”

“....Thanks.” Akira said taking the drink in his hand. He took a long sip and then put it back on the table. “So, why the sudden interested in getting to know me?”

“You mentioned a sister.”

“Yes like I said, my sister was a huge fan because of-”

“Cut the bullshit,” Sae said. Akira fell silent. “How do you know about Makoto?”

“I shouldn’t?” Akira asked raising an eyebrow. “It’s no secret that the first major woman in the SID was raising her sister by herself since an accident that killed their father. You made a big deal about it being your primary motivation for your work ethic several years ago.”

“You’re well informed,” Sae said. “Then you should know about last year.”

“That after an incident that had Officer Niijima removed from the police force you stated, exact quote, ‘I’m afraid you must be mistaken, I don’t have a sister.’” Akira said. “That was quite a surprise, with how you spoke in the past, you two seemed close. She must have done something horrible if you denounced her like that.”

“If you mean interfere with an important case, yes.” Sae said, “My sister was always a bit of a fool, believing the pursuit of justice was the right thing, and yet she goes and throws that away to help those wanting to destroy it.”

“Really.”

“You would know.” Sae said, “Tell me, what did you do? I saw your name before the files on Operatics went missing. I know you’re a member.” Akira kept the smile on his face, “What did you do to make my sister go astray?”

Akira’s smile dropped, the playfulness replaced with a serious look on her face. “I’ve no idea what you are talking about.”

“Is that so?”

“Makoto joined the police force because she wanted to pursue justice. A justice the police and your people seemed to have decided was not nearly as important as lining your wallets and getting favors from politicians.” Akira paused to contemplate his words, “She’s a very special girl, a bit naive, maybe the reality that her dream of following in the footsteps of her father was nothing but a fool's errand was what made her ‘ruin your life’. Your words, not mine.”

Sae’s eyes widened and her face turned red in anger, “I never-”

“You did.” Sae fell quiet, “Makoto told me a lot, and I’ve seen a lot. Let me ask you something Niijima, when was the last time you looked at a case and thought ‘this is someone I can help’ and not ‘this case is a waste of my time’ or ‘will this actually help me with my career?’”

“Do you have any idea how hard it is for me too-”

“Do you have any idea how hard it was for Makoto to hear you throw her away on a live interview because she decided to do what she thought was the right thing?”

“She let a criminal escape.”

“Technically true, but that criminal is doing far more to fix what’s wrong with this damn country than you or anyone in your fancy office are.”

Sae watched him, a harsh look on her face, which Akira matched point for point. After some silence, he sighed. “Excuse me Niijima, but-”

“Don’t move.” She said. Akira sat still but found himself struggling to not roll his eyes. “I have one question and I expect an honest answer.”

“Why should I give you one?”

“Because you don’t have a choice.”

 _“Joker, we have a problem.”_ Akira heard Ann say over the intercom, “ _Police are coming. They're about ten minutes away.”_

Great. Akira looked back at Sae. “What’s the question?”

Sae watched him and for a split second her features softened. “How far would you go to protect her?” 

* * *

 “Stop the car,” Makoto said, then when Haru didn’t. “I said stop the car!”

Haru slammed on the break and Makoto jolted forward, feeling her stomach lurch and that she was going to be sick for a moment. She reoriented herself. “What’s wrong?”

“Panther, what did you say?”

_“Police are incoming in ten minutes. Dammit, someone must have found out about us. What do we do?”_

“Joker, can you hear us? Joker?” Haru asked and Makoto felt her chest tighten when there was no answer. “Skull, have you heard from Joker?”

 _“Nothing, he’s been quiet since he swiped the key from Shido,”_ Ryuji said. Haru frowned and looked at Makoto.

“Is there something we should know about?” She asked. Makoto bit her lip and nodded.

“I saw my sister confront him just before I got into the elevator.” She said. “She must have noticed me with him or something. I don’t know. But that shouldn’t change anything.”

 _“Maybe someone found the knocked out_ guard _.”_ Futaba said, _“Either way this is bad.”_

 _“We’re almost there,”_ Ryuji said. _“Can we still get what we need in ten minutes?”_

_“Well, we’ll be cutting it close...We might need a distraction or….”_

_“Forgive me for sounding cynical,”_ Yusuke said, _“But I think it’d be best to cut our losses and flee.”_

_“Oh hell no! We have a job to do and we’re going to finish it. Oracle how long would it take to get what we need?”_

_“Assuming we get into the room? About two minutes. We can do it.”_

_“Hell yeah!”_

Haru found herself shaking her head but she was also smiling a little bit. “Well, when you guys leave you’ll need to split up. Go separate ways and meet back at the hideout before morning.” She told them then looked at Makoto, “We need to go back now.”

“But A-Joker.” She started and stopped when she saw Haru gave her a sympathetic look. She watched that look then frowned, and without thinking opened the door to the car.

“Queen!”

Makoto ignored her shouting and closed the door behind her as she rushed back to the building a few blocks down. 

* * *

 “How far would you go to protect her?” Sae asked. Akira smirked.

“Further than you would.”

“You think so?”

“I know.” He said.

“Really. Then answer this, is my sister working for you?”

“No, she isn’t.”

“She isn’t?” Sae asked, unconvinced, “You were a group of six, yet there has been word over the last year about a seventh member joining your ranks.”

“We’ve always been seven members.”

“Really?” Sae asked, raising an eyebrow. “Alright, enlightening me on this seventh member.”

“My cat.”

He watched as Sae glared at him. “You’re making fun of me.”

“It’s true. His name's Morgana and he likes sushi. In fact, I think he told me he’d kick me out of my apartment if I didn’t bring him fatty tuna tonight. So….” He rose from his seat.

“Sit back down!”

Akira put his hand on the table, a serious expression on his face, “Be honest Niijima, you aren’t distracting me because you’re worried about your sister. You’re just using her as ammo to keep me here as long as you can.” Akira said, “Let me tell you something, I’d go to jail for my team, but I’m not going to sit here playing games with you.” He gave her a small mocking bow, “Have a good evening.”

With nothing else to say he turned on his heels and made his way for the door. He pressed the button on the elevator and then hurried to the stairs. He climbed down a floor and unmuted himself from his comrades. “Hey, sorry to go dark.”

 _“Joker, what happened?”_ Futaba asked.

“Nothing serious, just ran into a small snag. You guys get in?”

_“Yeah, but-”_

“Good. Get that info and then get out.”

 _“What about you?”_ Ann asked. Then Haru spoke up.

 _“Joker, Queen is heading back to the building.”_ Akira shook his head, he climbed the stairs and stopped when he saw some security on the same floor. He cursed himself when he heard one yell at him and broke into a run down the hall. _“Joker?”_

He tried to speak but decided running was a little more important. He jumped down another flight of stairs and hurried downward. He heard another person shouting for him and stumbled when he heard the sound of gunshots. Down another floor, he looked up to find he was on the third floor. He rushed out the door and stopped as he saw more men, some coming from where he was going and a few from the elevator. He looked behind him, to see another coming down the stairs he just came. He was surrounded. No, he looked over to see he could still make it out.

Technically it was still possible to survive a three-floor drop. Shido’s building was a bit large though….he shook his head and hurried into the middle of the room and made a mad dash for the glass railing. That was when he heard the sound of gunfire and felt something sharp pierce his shoulder. It ripped right through the skin, so fast he did not feel it at first before pain shot through his entire shoulder. He screamed as he stumbled and fell on the ground. He slammed hard on the floor.

It took another few seconds for him to realize he had been shot. He struggled, using his good arm to force himself to pull himself onto his feet and stumbled over to the edge, leaning over. He could feel his entire body shaking as he tried to catch his breath.

“Don’t move.” He turned around to see one of the security guards had spoken. They were all pointing their guns at him. “One wrong move and yer swiss-cheese. And there’s nowhere to go.”

Akira looked at him then down at the floor below. He smirked, “Nowhere but down.” And without hesitating, he flung himself over the railing. He barely heard the guard say something before the sound of wind funneled through his ears and followed by the feeling of his body slamming into concrete. He felt it all at once, it was like he had broken every bone in his body, yet most of the pain encapsulated into his shoulder. Somehow he managed to roll over so he was on his side, and then felt his body run cold.

It hurt to breathe. Something was broken. A lot of things were probably broken.

_“Joker!”_

He heard Makoto’s voice in his earpiece. “Stay back.” He managed, “Don’t come any closer.”

_“But-”_

“Stay...where you are.” He said, trying to steady his breathing. Every single part of his body hurt and he could feel himself running cold. He closed his eyes then opened them in time to see a man in a police uniform.

* * *

 Makoto felt her blood run cold as she saw the scene play out in front of her. First, she saw Akira lying on the floor, then a police officer try and force him to his feet, only for him to scream in pain. Then the officer call for something, which she realized was a stretcher once the ambulance arrived.

She barely heard Ryuji announce over they found their treasure. She barely heard Ann telling them, to get out of the general area and to meet back at their hideout. Her eyes stayed on Akira as he was moved onto the stretcher and the police officer said something into his radio. She felt tears stream down her face before shaking her head and looking over to see others had entered the scene.

She frowned as she saw her sister, her arms crossed and looking as stone-faced as ever. Then when she saw her sister look over at her, turned on her heels and left the scene.

* * *

 The coffee at the shop down the street was not as good as the coffee Akira made every morning. He made his from scratch with precise care, it was obvious the shop used instant. Still, she thanked the barista and paid for it, then took a seat by the window and sipped on it.

Futaba had leaked the information they had taken from Shido Technologies that morning. There was no celebration, not with their leader missing. In truth, all of them were acting like they were still on the job. That was one reason she decided to leave their hideout and get something in town. She needed to clear her head after the chaos from last night.

“May I sit here?” A familiar voice asked and Makoto looked up to see her sister. She was scowling and Makoto met that scowl with her own but motioned to the empty seat. “Thank you.” She took a seat and the two sat in silence for awhile. “I thought you might want to know how he’s doing.”

Makoto said nothing.

“He’s lucky. Or stupid. A few bruised ribs and a sprained ankle. The worst is a broken arm and a concussion. Bullet was removed last night. He’ll be in the hospital for a few days-”

“-then moved to a cell at Shibuya’s prison.” Makoto concluded, “I’m assuming given his long criminal history he’ll be locked in an asylum.”

“No.” Sae said leaning back. Makoto looked at her, confused. “You don’t know? There was a note attached to the leaked info. ‘This is only the first of many things we’ve learned about you Shido. If you want us to keep your dirty secrets under wraps we want our leader returned to us at a specified location. You will wipe any information obtained on or from him and there will be no cops.’” Makoto was quiet, “I advised against it, but Shido agreed to it. Akira Kurusu will be a free man once released from the hospital.”

“Must be something terrible Shido’s trying to hide if he agreed to it.” Makoto finally said. She felt angry, but at the same time relieved.

“Whatever it is, it must be bigger than what you did leak. That information is causing scandal.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Makoto said. It was only a half lie. She expected scandal, but she had not turned on the news yet, so she did not know the details. She placed her coffee cup down. “Is this the only reason you came here?”

She looked into her sister's brown eyes and saw a mix of emotion. “I wanted to say, I’m sorry. About last year.” She said, “And I also want to know, why.”

“Why what?”

“Why you joined them?”

Makoto was not surprised her sister had put it all together either. “Look at the people you work for sis. Look at them closely, and I’m sure you’ll have your answer.” She said. She looked away from her sister as she saw the frown on her face.

“I see. Well, I suppose I will take my leave.” She said and got up, “Please take care of yourself Makoto. Be safe.”

“I will,” Makoto said and looked down at her cup, clenching her fist as her sister, once again, walked away from her.

* * *

 Sae’s word had been true, Akira was released from the hospital a few days later. He was dropped off at the location Futaba specified and Ryuji had picked him up a few minutes after the car left. Makoto was making them tea as he rested in bed. He was on painkillers that left him drowsy.

“You’re lucky you’re not worse off.” She said.

“Yeah man, isn’t it like a death sentence to fall more than four stories or something?” Ryuji asked. Akira groaned.

“It was only three…”

“Yeah, but because of how the building is set up it’s more scaled to five.” Futaba pointed out, “Also it’s a death sentence to fall from eight, just by the time you get to four you're about 50%  likely to die.”

“Geeze.” Ryuji muttered then got up, “Well I should get going, Haru’s waiting for me at the movies. You take care of yourself.”

“Planning too,” Akira muttered. Even with the pain meds, he felt like he had gotten hit by a truck. He would definitely be laying low for several days. Probably a few weeks. He let his eyes close and next thing he knew he was opening them and the only person in the room was Makoto. She was sitting next to him with the tv on, his tea was on his nightstand, long gone cold.

“Evening.” She said, “You fell asleep so I told the others to leave so you could rest. You feel any better?”

Akira blinked and leaned his head against her shoulder, “Could use a few more hours.”

Makoto, “Then go back to sleep, I’ll be here if you need anything.”

He nodded and before Makoto knew it Akira was sound asleep again. She smiled at him and returned her attention to the television.

It wasn’t the best life, but it gave her a family. That was why she joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright done. I'm done with Makoto week!~ I'm not done with writing there's plenty more of that. And speaking of writing I have to announce a big project I'm working on with a few other people. Here it is!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> #  ** The C rim so n Com pen dium ! **
> 
> This is Crimson Compendium! This is a Persona 5 fanzine me and a few other writers - including josiahstick and vivvav - have been planning with several artists, and currently **we are recruiting!** We're looking for **10 writers** and **10 artists** to aid us in putting this monster of a project together and right now we're a bit below that number. So if this is something that catches your interests, or you just want the chance to get work with your favorite authors/artists you can find more details about the project (as well as where to sign up) [**Right Here!**](https://crimsoncomp.tumblr.com/post/165642669262/attention-phantom-thieves-view-the-original)
> 
> (appropriate credits in the link above)


End file.
